1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic floating head used in a magnetic disk unit for computers or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 7 shows a composite type floating magnetic head 1 used in a magnetic disk unit for computers. The floating magnetic head 1 has a nearly rectangular slider 2 made from a nonmagnetic substance. Rails (floating surfaces) 3 for generating a floating force are provided on the surface which faces toward a magnetic recording medium, of the slider 2. A groove 5 for winding coils which extends in the direction of width of the slider 2 is created on the trailing end 4 of the slider 2. A slit 6 which extends in the longitudinal direction of the rail 3 is created on a part of one rail 3 on the trailing end 4 side of the slider 2. A head core 9 having a read-write gap 7 on the upper part thereof and around which a coil 8 is wound is inserted inside of the slit 6. In the figure, the reference numeral 10 denotes air inflow ends of the slider 2.
Recently, the tendency toward reduction in size and the increase of recording density of rigid disk drivers is increasing. As a result, the magnetic heads in a drive are easily affected by an external magnetic field generated from a motor or the like for driving a magnetic disk which experts a negative influence on the magnetic head during a read-write process. Although it is necessary to shield the magnetic head from the noise caused by the external magnetic field to solve this problem, no measure has been taken heretofore in the prior art floating magnetic head 1 shown in FIG. 7 to shield it from the aforementioned noise.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to solve the aforementioned problem by providing a floating magnetic head which can be shielded from the noise caused by the external magnetic field.